Talk:Original Character Challenge/@comment-24335505-20160205192937
Alright, it's time for my contest-ly breakdown of the entries. Here goes: 1. Earthstein - For someone worried about having their work turn out badly because of English, and having their template break so unfortunately early on, this work turned out excellently. It's a Bleeder, but not a traditional one in any way, which I really like, and I really love the musical move, which fit perfectly with the bio and arn't something we have anywhere else in the game. The only part of it I didn't like entirely was Exploitable, which would've been fine had you not added the part that essentially made it ignore Unexploitable which would be the only way to stop its massive power. However, that wasn't enough to discount anything from a terrific work. Kudos to you! 2. Argus Ree - I almost gave it first, but I liked Earthstein too much :). This is one of the most creatively random things I have ever seen on this wiki, and the plethora of new effects that all worked together in obvious flow and sensical order of abilities made it very good. The only problem I saw with it was with the power of the L6 given that the Bills - Final Notice abilities are unremovable and unpreventable, so after only a few turns he already has a vastly powerful ability that seems to also remove their buffs constantly. A little bit overkill - thus not quite 1st. 3. Jason Hill - This work reminded me of one of my old favorite games inFamous in a favorable way. I liked the bio, the passives fit with the game's recent style of useful but not TOO useful, but the best part for me was the reuse of Energy Charge that hasn't been seen since Vision despite it being a fairly generic energy buff. The only problem it has is Energy Charge's current tendancy to be all removed on any action used, so his L6 would grant the extra turn but probably consume all the charges as well. His Unstable Energy debuff also could have been a little more fitting to his character. Overall, it was a very strong work, deserving of third place. The rest (in no particular order): Ivan Wilinski: He's not a bad hero, and I quite enjoy the bio actually. It's an interesting idea that almost made it here as effective, but not quite. Most people know by now I love to see flow and versatility in a character, Ivan seems a little depowered. He doesn't have any way to exploit anything he does, or any way to play off it via passive or anything, so while the concept is good, the product isn't quite good enough. Jack Foster: Another example of a good concept that didn't quite get enacted correctly. In this case, passives were great, but they do nothing for the moves. Getting ammo doesn't seem to help him in any way, and Stolen Ammo isn't a particularly useful effect. The moves individually are good, but together they don't really work, no flow from one to another, no Exploits, no anything. With a little work it could've been higher on my list. Ray Penta III: A good work with some good ideas, but it's not a very effective hero. It has a logical flow and everything, but it doesn't seem to make a lot of sense. A passive that makes him take an ally's attack 45% of the time, and then give himself Off-Balance... it might be part of the character but that sounds like a debuff. A little revision would make this hero better. Widowmaker: It's honestly a great character, I don't quite love the mixing up of heroes but I can't complain as it is 100% original. My only problem with it is that it's a little bit OP. Adding parts of all heroes is one thing, but adding those parts plus buffing them, and then combining them all makes him too strong for the game in my opinion, especially since he's still "in training" as the bio implies. Michael Febbs: Hilarious, honestly, and as a Lego lover myself I have to say I enjoyed your creation. It just isn't the best one I've seen in this contest. Perhaps a few more Lego constructions not just applied via passive might have made him better. Alyx Burne: This one loses for smaller things than the others. Lead the Charge on the L2 makes little sense as she loses her turn to benefit from her Phased Disruption move and her Phased Advantage move in one use of Phased. Her ability to lose a turn staring at female opponents is kind of odd. Finally, her L9 looks to be a big damage move, and adding AOE debuffs is never something I like. Static maybe, for the triggers, but stuff like Stun or Fumbling is unneeded, she just killed the enemes didn't she? Blackjack: Another one I quite liked, but had a few flaws making it not quite worthy of the top 3. In this case, it was the nigh unlimited follow-ups that could be done if he debuffed the enemies right. As no restriction on follow-ups was listed, if you assume it's one per debuff, that could be 20 or more follow-ups, which is just a little bit of overkill. I also don't love supression of Magic Warding on him, as it doesn't seem to fit the character. Nice bio! The Medium: This was similar to Blackjack, in that I liked it, but a few flaws made it not in my top 3. Again, this one could do far too many follow-ups based on Spiritual Helper stacks. There's also a few small things that were overlooked, like the fact that his L6 is a Full Round Action and grants two extra turns he would be unable to use except on recharging. A few tweaks and it would be probably in my top 3. Stella Scream: It was creative, but I didn't understand all of it. Is Magic Element all one buff, or is it 4 buffs that stack together? How do the different elements affect the L9 properties, or doesn't it matter which order you get them in? Also, what is the purpose of Injection, which seems to heal enemies more than it hurts them? A little more clarity would have been nice. Sonicwave: I like the work, but the baseball references could have been explained in the bio, and for an Original Character contest it doesn't seem an entirely original idea. Yeah I know most of these are the same kind of superpowers as anything else, but it reminds me heavily of Klaw from Marvel in powers and how they are used. Swirl: This deserves an honorable mention, as I really liked it and almost gave it third place. Part of it came down to formatting, part of it came down to not quite enough sensical flow with all the Multi-Functions. It was good, but not great, so I couldn't call it top 3. Lady Liberty: This is my overall 4th place. It came down to this or Jason Hill, and I liked Jason Hill's use of the old buff Energy Charge in a completely new way a little more than I liked your classic Opportunist hero. There's really not much wrong with it I can reccomend to be changed, it's just that the competition was a little better and that's that.